futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (What Awaits Us)
2019 6 July: Following the intensification of protests in Hong Kong, Carrie Lam resigns as Chief Executive of the city and the controversial 2019 extradition bill is withdrawn. 23 July: Boris Johnson becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. 26 July: Giuseppe Conte resigns as Prime Minister of Italy. As the coalition between Lega and the Five Star Movement falls apart, a snap election is called. 30 August: Iran announces that "in view of recent provocations by the United States" it is aiming to develop nuclear weapons for defensive purposes within the next 5 years. 2 September: The European Union declares Iran to be in a state of non-compliance with the 2015 nuclear deal. 8 September: 2019 Italian general election: Far-right parties Lega and Fratelli D'Italia win a majority of seats in parliament. A few weeks later Matteo Salvini is sworn in as Prime Minister. 17 September: Legislative elections are held in Israel for the second time in less than a year. Likud, lead by incumbent Prime Minister Netanyahu, emerges as the largest party. 1 October: The European Spallation Source goes into operation in Lund, Sweden. 20 October: Early elections in Hong Kong: Against predictions, the pro-Beijing camp narrowly defeats pro-democrats and vows to implement new extradition bill. International observers say the election was fraudulent. 28 October: In face of massive unrest in Hong Kong, the Chinese People's Liberation Army announces manoeuvres on its border with the island, "in case it is needed to maintain stability". 30 October: After an emergency EU summit, the United Kingdom is granted an extension to Article 50; as requested by the House of Commons the previous week. The new date of the withdrawal of the UK is set as the midnight of 31 December 2020. 2 November: The German and British economies officially fall into a recession following the release of Q3 economic data. 5 November: Gubernatorial elections are held in the US states of Louisiana, Mississippi and Kentucky. Democratic candidates win all three of them. 14 November: The Chinese government temporarily suspends the principle of "One country, two systems" and puts Hong Kong under direct rule. Dozens of dead and thousands of injured as the PLA takes control of the city. 5 December: UK Prime Minister Boris Johnson announces his intention to seek a general election in April 2020. 15 December: U.S. Tariffs on the remainder of Chinese products quick in. Every single good the U.S. imports from China is now taxed. 2020 11 January: Presidential elections are held in Taiwan: Pro-independence incumbent Tsai Ing-Wen is re-elected in a landslide. 9 January: The IMF cuts its global GDP growth forecast for 2020 to 2.6%. The U.S's forecast is reduced to 0.8%. 24 January: China announces the suspension of Macao's autonomy following growing unrest. 3 February: 2020 Iowa Caucuses: Massachusetts Senator Elizabeth Warren wins the first contest in the Democratic primary, beating former Vice President Joe Biden into third place. 11 February: 2020 New Hampshire primary: Elizabeth Warren decisively wins the primary. Senator Bernie Sanders suspends his campaign after coming in fourth and endorses Warren. 18 February: UK Prime Minister Boris Johnson encourages the EU Commission to impose sanctions on Chinese products, in response to the "clear breaches of the 1996 Sino-British declaration during the last few months". 3 March: 2020 Democratic primary: The primary becomes a two way contest between Warren and Biden as Senator Kamala Harris and Mayor Pete Buttigieg withdraw following poor performances on Super Tuesday. Category:Scenario: What Awaits Us Category:Timeline